Electrodeposition, among other processes, is used as a manufacturing technique for the application of films (e.g., metal films) to various structures and surfaces, such as semiconductor wafers and silicon workpieces. An important feature of systems used for such processes is their ability to produce films with uniform and repeatable characteristics such as film thickness, composition, and profile relative to the underlying workpiece profile.
A number of factors can prevent the formation of a uniform film. For example, if a workpiece is not securely retained in a process chamber, the position of the workpiece can change during processing. In addition, when fluid processing a workpiece, fluid can leak into unwanted areas if a secure, fluid-tight seal is not formed with the workpiece. For these and other reasons, a need exists in the art for new and improved methods and apparatus for reliably retaining and sealing a workpiece during processing.